New Girl
by Thunder Explosion
Summary: High school AU. After being expelled from Oak Town Academy, Juvia, along with her only friend Gajeel, transfer to Magnolia High School. Juvia quickly garners the attention of two of the most well known kids in the school, while starting to fall for a third, while making several new friends and having some grand adventures along the way.


**A/N: High school AU just like the summary says (because that's so not cliché, right?), because I've been wanting to try one of these for a while. Pairings are going to be GrUvia vs. NaVia vs LyVia, with some GaLe and mentions of JerZa, StingXLucy, and a few others. Also, slightly OOC Natsu which will be explained a little later in the story.**

**Rated T for sexual suggestions and because I like the word fuck.**

**Disclaimer: I don't fucking own Fairy Tail**

**Now let's get on with it!**

Juvia Lockser was walking down the streets of Magnolia as she approached the large academy at the end of the road. Magnolia High was where she would be attending school after a certain.. incident involving her friend Gajeel that got them expelled from Oak Town Academy. Even though she really didn't do anything wrong, it was a typical guilty by association situation with her childhood friend.

Not that she really cared. Gajeel was really her only friend at that school aside from a man named Totomaru, and really she only spoke with him because him and Gajeel were close. I guess that was why he finally snapped and beat the crap out of all those kids who were mean to her. Of course this led to her being expelled. Even the principal wanted to get rid of her.

Remembering that she and Gajeel had homeroom together, she got excited at the prospect of a fresh start with her best friend. Regardless of what happens, it's not like it could be any worse than Oak Town. She took a deep breath as she steeled herself for what awaited her at this new school and walked through the front door.

...

7:30 and the students of Magnolia were sitting in their classes for the most part. Being that they had to show up even earlier than normal on the first day, most of them had their heads rested on their desk awaiting the arrival of their teachers. However, there was one classroom full of about a third of the senior class that was an exception to that rule.

"Will you two shut up already? It's 7:30 in the morning for fuck sake" Jellal said, burying his face in his hands. Having to be at school a half hour early than normal on the first day sucked, and the two idiots arguing over nothing were not helping. He had a feeling that his opinion wasn't solely his own as some of his fellow classmates began to chime in.

"How do you two have so much energy this early?" Cana moaned as she took a drink from her bottle of Coke, mixed extra strong with some whiskey stolen out of her dad's liquor cupboard for this special occasion known as school.

"I'm just glad Gray and Lyon are in one of the other classes, or who knows how bad this would be" her friend Loke muttered to her.

Jellal slammed his head on the desk. "Where's Erza when you need her?"

The man sitting next to him finally had enough of the morning banter. He stood up, slamming his hands off the desk as he began to yell "Natsu! Sting! Shut the hell up already!"

"Oh bite me Erik" Natsu said.

"What was that you little punk?"

"Hey Natsu, your fight is with me!"

Before anyone knew what happened half the room had been trashed as Erik got involved in the fight. In the meantime, a petite blunette with glasses had slipped into the room and, upon seeing the brawl between the three men, slipped toward the back of the room, taking a seat next to a gruff looking man with long, black hair and a lot of piercings. She didn't recognize him, but she figured that it was safer by him rather than by the brawl that was taking place. She didn't really notice him until she spoke to him. "This happen a lot here?"

Levy looked at him and noticed his piercing red eyes leering at her. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she answered "More often than you would imagine."

"And they don't get in trouble?" The man gave her a quizzical look, remembering how he got expelled for fighting once.

"Nope, they just get yelled at. And most of the time it's not even the teacher" she shuddered, thinking about the many times she witnessed Erza or Kagura incur their wrath on their fellow students. Hell, even Lucy was pretty scary when she was angry. She snapped out of her thoughts to see the man giving a smirk to the ongoing brawl. "What?"

He gave a soft chuckle. "I might fit in pretty well here."

'Great. Another psycho roaming the halls of Magnolia' she thought. Remembering her manners, she at least thought enough to introduce herself to the new student. "I'm Levy."

The man grunted before telling his name. "Gajeel."

Meanwhile, Natsu had a slight edge over the other two in the fight as he noticed the door to the classroom opening again. He stared as he noticed the woman's pale skin that seemed to compliment her flowing blue locks perfectly, her sea blue eyes seemingly boring into his very existence. He knew in that moment he was staring at a very beautiful woman, almost like a goddess, and definitely prettier than most of the women he had ever been with.

And then he noticed he was staring at the ceiling. His right jaw was throbbing as he realized that Erik had sucker punched him in his right jaw. "SON OF A BITCH!"

"What was that Mr Dragneel?"

Natsu quickly shook his head as he took his seat, the other two brawlers following suit. "Nothing Macao- I mean Mr Conbolt." The other two nodded in agreement.

The man shook his head at them. He knew that this class of seniors was rambunctious, he had taught a lot of them before. His only hope was that his coworker and other senior homeroom teacher, Wakaba, got the worse end of the deal. "Well, if that dispute has been settled, I will be taking roll now. Raise your hand when I call your name." He pulled out a list from his drawer and began to read off names. "Aguria, Sorano. Alberona, Cana. Blendy, Sherry. Cuberos, Erik." Said students all raised their hands quietly. Then Macao called off his name. "Dragneel, Natsu."

"That's me baby" he shouted, shooting his hand up into the air. He then turned to his right and saw the new girl sitting a couple seats away. He shot her a smirk and a wink when her attention was turned toward him. She let a slight blush creep onto her face, but otherwise showed no reaction. Natsu just kept staring at her with the same dumb smirk on his face. Of course this drew different reactions from the class.

"Great, he's at it again" Hibiki shook his head.

"Fucking asshole" Cana muttered under her breath.

"I should try to learn from him" Eve said in slight awe.

"And people say I'm bad" Loke chipped in.

"This actually makes me wish I had class with Erza" Jellal said.

"Oh shut up Jelly-man, you know you love her" Sorano and Erik both mocked him, causing his face to turn even redder than his tattoo. Mira, who was sitting in the back of the class being strangely quiet, started scribbling things into a notebook, an evil smirk growing on her face. She heard Millianna shouting something about not approving and continued to scribble.

Once the class had calmed down, Macao continued to run through the roll. Natsu wasn't really listening anymore. He heard the names, such as Eucliffe, Fernandes, Justine, blah blah blah, but didn't care to pay attention until an unfamiliar name reached his eardrums. "Juvia Lockser" Macao called out.

'So your name is Juvia huh' Natsu thought. "Juvia is a new student here at Magnolia High, so everyone do your best to give her a proper welcome" Macao said to the class.

'A proper welcome, huh' Natsu laughed inwardly. 'Challenge accepted.'

...

Lyon sighed as he was finally get out of his boring homeroom class. He couldn't believe he would actually miss the likes of Natsu being in his class. Of course, that was because he was the only one dumb enough to invoke Erza and Kagura's wrath, who Lyon was just so delighted to have to spend all morning with.

Seeing as him and Gray really can't talk without arguing very much, they had to settle for sitting there in silence while they listened to Lucy spout off the details of her date with Sting the night before to Kinana and Jenny, who in turn talked about their boyfriends. He threw up in his mouth a little bit as he recalled some of the things they discussed, images flashing in his mind that would forever be burned into his brain.

He knew that his first period class was English with Mr. Ichiya, and Natsu and Gray had the same class. Erza was in some sort of communication class for first period, but they would still have to deal with Kagura this hour. 'Shit, this won't be any fun.'

Natsu was walking toward him with some blue haired girl. Lyon, finding who he was looking for, squinted to see who it was by his side. He took in her features. Alabaster skin. Blue locks falling on her face. Sea blue eyes. Perfect curves.

He was hooked.

Natsu's calling of his name never registered in his mind as he was drowning in the ocean that was her eyes. He took her fragile hands in his and gazed into her eyes. "Is this what they call love at first sight?"

Both of them stared at each other, blushes heavily adorning their cheeks, although for completely different reasons. While Lyon instantly fell madly in love with the woman who's name he didn't even know, Juvia was extremely embarrassed. She wasn't used to having any boys hit on her, let alone two in the span of thirty minutes. While it was very flattering, it was also extremely embarrassing. She had to wonder why she was so attractive to the boys in this school, yet nobody at Oak Town even noticed her.

And then she had to wonder why every time a boy here stared at her, they ended up flat on their back from a sucker punch. "She's already spoken for" Natsu said as he stood over Lyon.

"Juvia is..spoken for?"

Lyon quickly jumped up and swung at the pinkette. Natsu dodged and gave Lyon a punch in the gut. Lyon quickly returned the favor with a knee to Natsu's ribcage. Before the fight could get too intense, a man's voice interrupted them. "Guys, knock it off! Kagura will be coming any second!"

Natsu and Lyon quickly broke apart from the fight that they were having and began acting like nothing had happened. 'Seriously, why are all the men here so violent? It's like having a bunch of Gajeels locked in a cage' Juvia thought to herself. She looked at the man who had stopped the fighting.

Now it was Juvia's turn to fall in love at first sight. She oggled the man as she couldn't find words to say. All she knew was that steam was blowing out of her head as her mouth tried to form words. "Juvia is- Juvia is"

"Huh? Well whatever, we can't be late on the first day or Kagura will kill us" Gray said, motioning for his two friends to follow him.

Natsu grudgingly gave in. "Fine Gray" he let out an exasperated sigh and began to follow. He turned to look back at her as he waved "Bye Juvia!"

"See you later, Juvia my love" Lyon copied. Gray said nothing as he continued to walk away.

'His name is Gray' Juvia implanted in her memory. She spent a minute standing there as she processed that piece of information. Then she realized something important. 'Juvia has no idea where the hell she's going!'

Almost on cue, a cheerful voice called from behind her. "You lost?" Juvia noticed a pink haired girl wearing a simple hot pink tee shirt and black shorts approach her. "You're new here, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Yes, Juvia is new here." She checked her schedule quickly. "Juvia is supposed to have Chemistry with a Mr. Jura Neekis, but she isn't sure where it's at."

The girl's face lit up. "Perfect, I have the same class. You can follow me there."

"Are you sure? Juvia doesn't want to bother you."

The girl looked at Juvia as if she had grown a second head. "What are you talking about? It's no problem at all. Come on Juvia" she said as she grabbed her wrist and began to take her to class.

"Wait, how do you know Juvia's name?"

The girl just let out a giggle. "You speak in the third person silly. By the way I'm Merudy, and it's nice to meet you."

Juvia smiled as she headed off to her first class at Magnolia High with her new friend.

...

**I feel like this is such a cliche idea but I wanted to give it a shot. Leave a review if you liked it. Or if you didn't like it. Or if you have some constructive criticism. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
